falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Pete Factory
Before the Great War, Nuka-Cola was unquestionably the king of the American soft drink market. From the Nuka-Cola Plant in Washington D.C., the Nuka-Cola Corporation produced the beverage twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, stocking vending machines, supermarkets, and store counters across the country. Nuka-Cola was not the only beverage enjoyed by Pre-War Americans, though it certainly was the most popular. Sunset Sarsaparilla, for example, was very popular in the southwest states, especially in and around the Las Vegas area, where their headquarters and main bottling plant was located. In the northeast, a beverage known as Dr. Pete filled that niche. The Dr. Pete Company was founded in 2050 by Peter Watson, a former vice-president of marketing from the Nuka-Cola Corporation. Whether or not the development of Watson’s product was corporate espionage is a matter of debate, as the lawsuits between the two companies were never resolved before the Great War. Regardless if he stole and modified the secret Nuka-Cola formula or not, he developed a beverage that, it was claimed, had “two times the amount of flavor as Nuka-Cola”. Whereas Nuka-Cola claimed to have the essence of seventeen different fruit flavors, Dr. Pete claimed to have thirty-five different flavors. Watson leased a factory outside of Cincinatti, Ohio and began production that year. He moved the factory to New Haven, Connecticut in 2055, partially because of tax rebate reasons and partially because, for whatever reason, Dr. Pete sold best in the northeast. New Haven was struck by a nuclear weapon during the Great War. The Dr. Pete factory was not directly hit, but it was damaged in the nuclear catastrophe. The nuclear fallout and radioactive aftermath of the bombing did more damage to the facility than the explosions themselves. The radiation in the air mixed with the chemicals inside the facility to create a highly toxic environment. In the years since the Great War, wastelanders have periofically infiltrated the facility, looking for uncontaminated bottles of Dr. Pete, bottle caps and shipping manifests and other valuables. The protection system that was installed inside the facility- various auto-turrets and protectron robots- are still active and are a major deterrent to those looking to slip in and steal the Pre-War valuables within. Variations Dr. Pete Freestyle: Marketed with the tagline “no two will taste alike”, Dr. Pete Freestyle was created using the left over goop from the bottom of empty vats. Because the chemical and flavor compositions of the goop varied from vat to vat, the taste of every batch of Dr. Pete Freestyle varied. Dr. Pete Plus: Though Dr. Pete already claimed to contain over thirty different fruit flavors, the adage “more is better” has always had a place in American culture. For some, over thirty different flavors was not enough. In 2070, the Dr. Pete Company began producing Dr. Pete Plus, a beverage that, in addition to the normal thirty-five flavors that Dr. Pete contained, Dr. Pete Plus claimed to contain an additional ten fruit flavors: Ackee, aguajefruit, cherimoya, durian, horned cucumber, jabuticaba, langsat, miracle berry, pepino, and rambutan. The line was discontinued in 2073 due to low sales and the high cost in obtaining the additional exotic fruit flavors the beverage used. Dr. Pete Smooth: Between 2070 and 2073, thirteen Americans spontaneously combusted. Investigations into their deaths revealed high quantities of Dr. Pete within their bodies in the days leading up to their deaths. Though the Dr. Pete Company denied having anything to do with their deaths, the company was named in a class action lawsuit. As part of the settlement, the company began selling Dr. Pete Smooth, a product that looked and tasted just like the original Dr. Pete, but without the chemicals that many attributed to the rash of spontaneous combustions across the country. The product was marketed with the tagline “An explosion- In your tastebuds only!” Category:Sites